


To Each Their Own

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Braindrain, Furry, Himbo, Humiliation, Jock - Freeform, M/M, Muscle Growth, Straight-to-Gay, Unwilling Transformation, bunny - Freeform, feet growth (light), furry transformation, himbo transformation, himbofication, hyper, jock transformation, jockification, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Being a young adult isn’t easy–not everything goes exactly you way you want it to. Sometimes, your apartment is shitty. Sometimes, your friends are wildly more successful than you. But sometimes… your boyfriend is sweet and amazing, and you love him so much. It’s a shame he’s not exactly what you’d like in a boy–even though he checks so many boxes! But what if he could check all those boxes? What if all your friends checked them?! Oh, but you’d never say that. No, no, that’s much too rude… You know you should be grateful for what you have. You just have some trouble with that sometimes.





	To Each Their Own

The pitter-patter of rain against the windowsill was hypnotizing. Sam could sit there for hours, staring off at the power lines swaying in the wind, the lightning bleaching the sky, the thunder shaking the window panes… He sighed through his nose, shifting his legs under his warm quilt and gazing off into the rest of the empty living room. The floorboards creaked as he shifted his weight, causing his shoulders to bunch up slightly. The rhythm of the rain could afford no such interruptions! He was trying to relax, dammit.

But he couldn’t. The apartment that he and Leo had rented wasn’t very relaxing at all–the floors creaked, the roof leaked, and there was a terrible draft. Beyond that, the plumbing was often lacking in the hot water department–and just recently, the lightning had caused a power surge that knocked out the building’s power.

“Hey, hun.” Leo smiled softly at Sam, walking over to him with a cup of tea for the both of them. He set them down on a wobbly, handmade coffee table, the top faded and written on in various paints. “You doin’ okay?”

“I think so.” Sam replied through his fingers, shifting his position in the chair. He shifted again. One more time. The cushion was worn through so badly that his tailbone kept crying out for some kind of comfort. “Ugh, maybe not.”

“Yeah… I feel that.” Leo laughed a little in spite of himself, turning his attention to the electronics. “So, I know we don’t have video games or anything to keep us busy, but I did invite the guys over!”

“Which guys?” Sam peered over his quilt fortress, squinting at his boyfriend.

“Well, not Jeff.”

“Definitely not.”

“And I made sure Kenny couldn’t find out about it.”

“You used the ‘Kenny Avoidance Patrol’ chat?”

“Of course.”

“So… just Aaron and Max?”

“Yyyup.”

“Oh, thank god.” Sam leaned back against the chair, throwing his head back–and then quickly adjusting himself as his tailbone began to file an emancipation form.

“Thought you would like that. They’ll be here in like, five.”

“Can you believe they own a house?! And like, just down the street.”

“I know! Ugh, Max has that savings account from his grandparents, and it’s like… why didn’t I get that, huh, granddad?”

Sam laughed brightly, covering his mouth with the quilt and looking up at Leo. God, he loved him so much. Besides his wonderfully lithe figure and fluffy blonde hair, his sense of humor was so in sync with his own. He gave hugs that felt like Summer and kisses that tasted like Winter, words that spelled out like Spring and advice with the serenity of Autumn leaves.

“…and that’s… hey, are you listening?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Really?” Leo smirked at Sam and put a hand on his hip. “What was I saying?”

“Something something, you’re very sweet and I love you?” Sam shrugged, smiling so wide it came up to his eyes.

“Close enough. I’ll allow it. Roll for damage.”

“Get over here so I can crit you.”

Leo giggled as he bent over, Sam reaching up and kissing his cheek four times.

“Hey, you only get three attacks at your boyfriend level.”

“Well maybe I’m just a rebel.”

“And maybe rocks fall, everyone dies.”

“A good idea, but some improvements: pants fall, everyone fucks.”

The two of them were laughing so hard at the other’s banter, they almost didn’t hear the door open.

“My DUDES, what is UP.” Max flicked his shades from his face to his forehead, giving the both of them finger guns. “How ya feelin’?”

“Gayer than before, that’s for sure.” Leo stood up, cheeks still flushed from laughter.

“Of course. And I will continue to ever be your fervent ally.” Max blew the two of them a kiss, Sam pretending to catch and pocket it.

“As will I, but y’know… like… maybe with more booze than panache.” Aaron tailed Max closely, his brown fauxhawk sticking out from behind the larger boy’s frame. In his arms was an absurd amount of wine and several blocks of cheese.

“Rations for the soldiers!” Leo cried out, pumping a fist into the air.

“Rations!” Max answered the rally, heading into the bedroom to throw his wet letterman jacket into the closet.

“I mean, it’s not really DD&D if we’re not drunk, right? That’s the D part,” Aaron said, setting down the bottles on the floor.

“We’re gonna get SO dungeons,” said Leo, cheeks seemingly fixed in a wonderful smile now that his friends had arrived.

“I’m a lightweight, myself,” said Sam. “So I’ll probably only get sorta dragons.”

“Oh my god, you know what I meant.” Aaron laughed through his rebuttal, moving towards the kitchen. “You guys still keep everything in the same place, right?” Leo stifled a laugh.

“Roll perception.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

In about half an hour, the wine had found its place on the floor, a bottle next to each of the boys. Pink moscato for Sam, the softie that he was, and regular moscato for Leo. Aaron was more of a cabernet sauvignon sort of boy… and Max was taking shots of vodka. He never was one for sweet things–at least not when anyone was looking.

“Alright, whose turn is it to DM?” Sam asked, clutching his stomach and taking a deep breath or two. His bottle was a little emptier than it should have been, he decided.

“Uhhh, I believe that responsibility belongs to you, my dude.” Max smirked with a knowing look in his eyes, and shook his head.

“Aw, crap, uh. Okay, alright.” Sam reached over, grabbing a few books off of the bookshelf (a crappily put-together one from Ikea that had fallen over no less than twice) and a small DM screen. As he was setting up, he looked towards the other three. “While we’re waiting, do you guys wanna introduce your characters?”

“Alright, so,” Max began, his finger and thumb under his chin. “I know we were doing something where it’s a modern setting, so I made, get this–a college jock on a football scholarship.”

“So you,” Sam said.

“Maybe.” Max crossed his arms. “But his charisma is 20 and he is like, constantly banging people. Just women.”

“So you, gotcha.”

“Okay, yeah.”

“Alright, mine is a bit of a nerd in comparison.” Leo shuffled his character sheet, clearing his throat. “He’s a chemistry major who is hiding he’s secretly affected by party stuff–so like, he’s… a werebro, sorta.”

“So like, if he sees a party hat, he goes ballistic?” Sam cocked his head to the side.

“It’s more like alcohol or EDM. There was something where some jock’s hair got in some chemical, and it’s triggered solely by that stuff ‘cause it’s what the other guy liked.”

“Hey, maybe that’s my character!” Max smiled widely.

“Sure, why not.”

“Okay, and that leaves me. My guy is uh, he’s a bunny person, okay? Hear me out. Leo’s character, let’s say, is really bad at disposing of that weird thing he made, so a rabbit got a hold of it, and now he’s like, humanoid.”

“You’re a furry,” Sam followed quickly.

“Yup.”

“Alright!” Sam stretched his arms out, leaning back, and bringing his laptop from the side, opening it up. He stared at the battery, praying it would last long enough for the session. As he reached over to pick up one of the rulebooks–he knocked over his wine glass, dumping moscato all over his laptop. It sparked and sputtered, tiny arcs of blue electricity flitting around–before the entire room lit up, a thunderclap shaking the house. Bright, white lightning slipped through the leaky windows, diving towards the laptop and Sam’s wet hand–and for a moment, everything was blinding and painful and so, so hot.

As he came to, the four boys were on opposite ends of the room, character sheets in smoldering tatters, and the wine glasses shattered. The floor would be sticky for weeks–but that was the least of Sam’s concerns. He looked at himself, seeing his hand was a little tanned from the lightning–but… there didn’t appear to be any markings of impact. Regardless, it still smelled terribly weird in the apartment now. A mixture of… ozone and… BO?

“Is everyone okay?” Sam asked, his voice cracking slightly as he stood up, a little dizzy. Another wave of BO hit him as he did so, and he waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get rid of the smell. “Urgh, did someone wet themselves? It’s chill, but like… fuck, dude, we just got struck by lightning?!”

“I’m good.” Aaron mumbled from the corner, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes. “It’s still like, stupid hard for me to like, see. Can someone check my eyes out?”

“I gotcha.” Max coughed, getting up from where he was thrown, shaking himself off. He’d taken harder hits, apparently. “Leo, you good?”

“Uh, yeah, actually! I’m doing like… really good. Surprisingly good.” Leo got up, dusting himself off. “Shame none of the wine survived… but at least we’re all okay.” He tensed a bit, and then relaxed. “Yeah. We’re good.”

“Well, let’s not say that yet.” Max muttered, peering at Aaron’s eyes carefully. “They’re all red.”

“I was looking at it pretty directly.”

“No, no, I mean… the uh, the round part that isn’t the black one.”

“The iris?”

“Yeah, uh, whatever. It’s fuckin’ red. Weren’t they blue before?”

“Uh, yeah?! Is that normal?” Aaron clutched his face, trying desperately to look at one of his eyes with the other, his pupils crossing.

“I would hazard a guess and say no, dude.” Sam shook his head. “Call 911, maybe? I think a lightning strike damaging your eyes calls for an emergency service.”

“Uh, like, wait, uh…” Aaron pulled a phone out of his pocket–it was an iPhone, the case white with pastel polka dots. “W-What?! Like, where’s my phone! This isn’t like, mine… but it’s totes cute.” A smile graced his lips, and his hair moved–revealing two white bunny ears sticking straight up out of his hair.

“W-What the fuck?!” Max backed away quickly. “Oh man, I must still be out. How do I wake up, uh…”

“No, no, I’m seeing it too…” Sam said, voice shaking. “I… I don’t know what’s–” Sam started to cough, his nose suddenly assaulted by an even more pungent wave of BO. He looked around, desperately searching for the source–and saw his shoes were… bigger. They were bright red, at least five sizes larger, and the smell from them was… it was coming out in green clouds! He could see it for just a bit before it dissipated into the air… and it was coming from his pits, too! “W-What… the fuck…”

“Like, whaaat? I have like, such cute ears now!” Aaron giggled, his voice slowly rising in pitch as he looked at himself in his phone. He wiggled the big, white ears, the color of them washing down into his fauxhawk, dying it a stark white. Small hairs began popping up all over his face and neck, trailing downwards. His nose pushed out into a soft snout, his front teeth lengthening just a tad, and his upper body slowly slimming down. His thighs were thickening out, and his ass was slowly pushing him off the floor. The only things keeping him balanced were two enormous rabbit feet that were growing by the second!

Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding–but he knew it wasn’t because of the smell. It was because this was… absurdly, stupidly, amazingly hot. His cock was harder than Leo had ever made it, and it was only getting harder. His shorts felt tighter than ever, and the front of them was slowly bulging out. He needed release–the tension, the tightness–it was too much! He undid his ribbon belt, dropping it to the floor and dropping his shorts soon after. As he did so, a huge cloud of green musk exploded forwards from his crotch, his cock hot and stinking up the entire room. Without realizing it, Sam’s tongue had started hanging out of his mouth, drooling all over his t-shirt. As it hit the fabric, it slowly turned the plain t-shirt into a tight, pink crop-top, hugging his chest and exposing his midriff and sweaty pits so, so well.

“A-Aaron, you look so cute…” He didn’t stop himself from saying it at all, looking Aaron’s new white bunny bod up and down. “C’mere, you wanna carrot?” He smirked with a confidence that Leo had never seen, his eyes half-lidded and his gestures relaxed. Aaron, still giggly and changing himself, slowly hopped over to Sam–and Sam immediately grabbed his head, shoving it down onto his cock and moaning. His warm, wet mouth felt so good–like it was made specifically for sucking off boys like himself. It had been a long-time fantasy of his–grabbing Aaron’s hair and forcing him to suck him off. In his dreams it was something Aaron wanted: the straight swimmer boy was trying out being gay for a moment, and Sam was able to dom him any way he wanted. And then he would say,

“S-Sammy, your cock tastes soooo good!”

It made Sam stop in his tracks. That was… uncanny. He couldn’t believe it. But surely it was just a coincidence–

“Rub your smelly cock all over my face, Sammy! Make me your lil bunny bitch!”

Okay, no. Something was happening. Something was happening and he was doing it. His expression slowly turned from wide-eyed to a shaky grin, and he laughed just a little as he shoved Aaron’s head back onto his cock. He imagined it bigger–muskier, thicker, with even bigger balls–and groaned as he suddenly felt a warmth in his crotch, the bunny slut taking the growing shaft with ease.

It felt amazing. Every lick and thrust into his warm, wet, slutty mouth was heaven. He couldn’t describe the amazing feeling of finally dominating someone completely, in their hearts and heads, to the point where they literally changed themselves for you… whether or not they knew it. Speaking of which, he had a wide-eyed and, frankly, betrayed boyfriend in the corner that he needed to take care of.

“Leo!” Sam turned his head, seeing the incredibly shocked blonde attempting to hide himself in the corner. “You look cute as ever! But you could be better.”

“W-What are you talking about?! What’s happening?!” Leo looked back and forth between Max and Sam, his breaths short and sharp.

“You’re always so nervous as soon as I get weird! Every time I suggest something in the bedroom, you get all fidgety… Maybe we can fix that!” Sam grinned, thinking of his boyfriend as an enormous, hulking jock–an enormous cock and an undying, worshipping love for himself.

“N-No, I… Don’t! Stop! Whatever it is you’re doing–” Leo tried to cry out for Sam, but a sharp inhale cut him off as his skinny jeans began to bulge and grow, his legs thickening out and making the denim seem like leggings with how thin it stretched itself. “O-Oh, god!”

“Yeah, there ya go!” Sam grinned wide, his mind hazy with lust. He kept plunging his cock into Aaron’s mouth, his eyes locked onto Leo. “See? I always wanted you to be so big, hun! I wanted you to bully me and degrade me, but you kept saying it was too weird and kinky! So let me help you out!” Sam rubbed his chin, hips bouncing back and forth. “Some big, big pecs to smother me with–and enormous, gigantic biceps! Plus, a set of abs never hurt! Hehe!”

Leo’s eyes went wide, his pupils constricting to pinpricks as he looked down at himself. He clutched his chest, screaming out in confusion as his pecs felt like they were boiling hot–a concentrated fever in his upper half that was slowly spreading out. His hands were pushed aside as his pecs grew and grew, swelling and pulsing with heat and energy, bouncing his hands back as the muscles became increasingly taut. He nearly stumbled as new weight packed onto his previously lithe body, muscle carving itself into enormous, tanned biceps and deep, firm abs.

“N-No, you… hhhrgggh… I… I don’t…” Leo was at a loss for words, his eyes swirling as Sam kept imagining him bigger and bigger. “You… you’re making me… too big…! Stop it!”

“Uuugh, you’re not even staying in character! At least Aaron was his bunny self as soon as he got the ears on! Here, I’ll help! There’s a fun exercise for it, watch!” Sam pointed a single finger at Leo’s head, a snapback settling on top of his fluffy blonde hair. He swirled his finger around, and the front-facing cap slowly started to turn around.

“A-Ahhh… AHHH! My head! F-fuck, it feels… pressure… so much pressure!” Leo covered his ears, eyes wide as he tried to block out the sound that was coming from inside of his head–creaking, growing, swelling–it was only getting louder.

“That’s it, just let it happen!”

As the snapback turned around further and further, Leo’s body kept bulking up. His shirt and jeans tore at the seams, his enormous cock hard as a rock and standing straight, towering over the other boys–and even himself. His yelling only got louder as it passed the halfway mark, slowly approaching a fully backwards cap.

“I-I’m not, no, don’t, please–” Leo locked eyes with Max, his body bulging and pulsing with raw power, his form so heavy and enormous and foreign to him. His vision shook as Max looked at him in horror, the jock’s judgemental eyes piercing his fear and digging straight into his heart. He was becoming a monster–and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Tears stung the very corners of his eyes as the cap fully settled into place–and the sound stopped. For a moment, silence, and then–

POP!

Leo’s moan was so loud it shook the windows, his tongue lolling out as sticky, white spooge cascaded out of his ears. His moans slowly faded into dumb, deep chuckles, his eyes crossing. He could feel every last bit of his smarts slowly fading out of his head, his new snapback draining everything he’d ever known except for sex, showing off, and sports–and how much he loved Sam! Every D&D rule book, every fantasy novel, and every bit of the finances that he’d taken care of for Sam and himself–completely turned into cum, pouring out of his ears and onto the floor, his hulking 9’ form bereft of any intelligence.

“Huhuh… hahaha! DUUUUDE, what the fuuuck, my ears are soooo sticky? I can’t even HEAR, bro!” Leo laughed, his new voice deep and booming. Instead of the soft clarity Sam was used to, it was rougher around the edges–someone who couldn’t sing for shit, surely, but with enough unbridled confidence that he didn’t even care.

Sam smirked, beckoning Leo forwards. He approached immediately, only needing to take half a step before his cock reached Sam’s face. Sam grabbed the shaft with both hands, pumping it as Aaron continue sucking off his musky cock–the bunnyboy never having stopped. His stamina was endless, just the way Sam wanted it.

“And that leaves you, Max.” Sam said, a giggle in his voice as he pointed at the jock–the biggest of his friends. When he had wanted Leo to degrade him in bed, it was always part of a fantasy that he had: Max completing destroying his ass for being a total faggot–the jock would be brainwashed by his teammates, then he’d come straight to the gayest boy he knew… and completely take him over.

“N-No, listen, please! I can’t… I can’t be like that! We were friends!”

“Oh, I guess that is a problem! I know Aaron and Leo are very happy with their new selves… so if your big problem is that we were friends… I’ll just change the script around a little bit!”

“W-What?!”

With a flick of his wrist, Sam stripped Max’s lower half, his letterman appearing on his upper half with no undershirt. His cock stood at attention, and began to pump itself, growing and growing, leaking all over his thighs without so much as a movement from Max.

“N-Nnngh… H-How… how are you…”

“I won’t change too much. You were already my favorite… and Aaron was always such a nice bonus. But let’s make sure you’re just the kind I want.”

The pumping came faster and harder, some invisible force causing Max’s cock to grow and jack itself off, spraying clear pre-cum everywhere! Max’s moans overshadowed anything that he had to say about the situation otherwise. They only intensified as he grew and grew, his pec shelf growing even bigger than Leo’s, his letterman managing to grow with him. His shades rested on top of his hair, his black quiff growing tall enough to both support it and stick out from behind them. His skin was rapidly tanning, his cock and balls quickly growing to outmatch Leo’s size, the entirety of his body seeming like an even bigger, tanned version of Leo.

“Doesn’t it feel good? See? I told you!”

“I-It… it does…” Max grinned, body shaking, slowly moving to play with his own pecs. Sam knew he was a kinkster. There was no way that someone with that level of bravado and confidence didn’t love the idea of a power fantasy. “This is… so fucking hot…!”

“Yeah, I thought so… it’s hot as shit. But you’re not supposed to admit that, no, no.” Sam shook his head, the other two boys completely absorbed in pleasuring and getting pleasured by him. “You’re supposed to be in complete denial, aren’t you?” He snapped his fingers, Max’s dark brown eyes slowly lightening to an icy blue, his expression fading from a smile to a scowl. “It’s so easy for you! I hardly have to change anything.”

“The fuck does that mean?!” Max growled, his disposition suddenly shifting from lost in lust to seeing red.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Leo and I. The way that you talk to Aaron… you’ve liked him a long, long time–way before you asked him to split a house with you.”

“You shut the fuck up.”

“I’m just saying what’s totally true.” Sam smirked–the more he enraged this boy, the ‘straighter’ he became–the building feelings, repressed by his denial of his actual sexuality, threatening to break through his facade at any second. “You’re jealous. My bunnyboy slave is your crush–and you can’t have him.”

“You FUCK!” Max slammed his enormous, tanned foot on the ground, his 11’ frame brushing against the ceiling. He charged forwards, his enormous cock aiming right for Aaron’s ass–and the enormous, tanned head slipped straight into his ass. The entire shaft slid into him in one, smooth motion. Aaron’s ass was absolutely primed for bottoming, the big, slick hole stretching easily and taking the enormous length. Three feet of watermelon-thick cock bulged in his stomach, and Aaron’s moans vibrated through Sam’s cock. The smaller boy took his cock out of the bunny’s mouth, smiling down at his new friends. “I’ll show you faggots who’s fucking gay! This slut loves my cock, not me! I’m fucking poundin’ pussy EVERY day!”

Sam chuckled slightly, leaning back and tilting his head to kiss Leo, his huge tongue dominating the kiss, and his entire body feeling so incredibly warm… The boys shifted, Sam resting against Leo’s enormous body, the blonde’s huge cock supporting him under his legs. Aaron clung to Sam, kissing him and moaning into every movement as Max pounded into him from behind. On all sides, Sam was surrounded by his sexual fantasies–finally, what he actually wanted! Of course, he always imagined himself a tad different…

Something more like Max, but with Leo’s charm and Aaron’s hair. Huge, enormous, bouncing pecs–and a stature taller than almost everyone around him. Something that would make people imagine their cocks between his pecs as soon as they saw him in a tight-fitting shirt… But the first thing they’d notice was his stench.

Every time he’d walked into a locker room, every time he’d seen bigger boys than himself–it was amazing. Jealousy burned in his blood, and it latched itself onto that disgusting, jocky smell. Sweat, socks, and shoes–all so deliciously related to the enormous jocks that teased him from being gay. It was intoxicating–and he could smell it getting stronger between the four of them.

The green stench wafting off of his was only getting stronger, his cock letting off waves upon waves of smell-laden musk, his shoes pumping up size after size, his sweaty feet only getting warmer. He could feel his eyes warm themselves–and even though he couldn’t see them, he could tell they had turned the exact same shade of green. He shuddered with excitement, his body finally bulking up to the smelly jock standard that he oh-so-adored–and shoved Aaron’s face into his dense, thick pubes. It threw him for a loop as the little bunny bitch took deep, deep breaths and licked all along his cock, desperate to take in more and more of his stink. The feeling ran up from his pubes, which were rapidly turning bright green, to his hair, which spiked itself into a big, fluffy fauxhawk of a similar shade.

Everything felt so, so perfect. It was amazing to feel his hot pre-cum dripping out of his enormous, throbbing cock, tinted slightly green and spreading his stink even further. But he wasn’t done yet–his hand was burning something fierce… and as he looked at it, he saw the lightning-tanned skin on his hand slowly spreading across his body. It travelled up his firm biceps, spreading across his bouncy pecs, wrapping around his stench-ridden pits, and moving down to his thick-pubed crotch and enormous feet. It slowly moved up his neck, and suddenly, Sam felt something that could only be described as pressure… pressure much like what Leo had felt before. He didn’t resist, his eyes rolling up and his tongue hanging out as the sound built and built!

As the pressure built in his head, his fauxhawk grew bigger, and every boy was assaulted by even more stench, drinking it in deep as they all fawned over Sammy’s hot bod and amazing musk. The walls and windows peeled at the presence of such a horrid stench–and slowly, they morphed into something different. White walls, marble floors, and grand staircases sprung out of nowhere, the entire reality around them being completely warped by Sammy’s extreme musk. The apartment building slowly restructured itself, turning into a frat house in no time at all–Kappa Upsilon Mu, a very popular choice for freshmen, brah!

Sammy’s head filled with new thoughts and memories–constantly being the alpha jock in the house, banging and being banged by whoever he wanted, filling every room with his musk, his loyal worshippers pledging themselves to the house immediately. Slutty bunnyboys that all took after Aaron’s sexy, thick ass; Dumbass skater jocks that took after Leo; and plenty of closeted jocks in denial, like Max, who all claimed they just liked it because they could hang out with real bros, bro!

It was amazing. Every movement, every thought, every change in his life that was occurring was throwing him into a fit of immense pleasure. He couldn’t hold back anymore–he took Aaron’s head and plunged it onto his impossibly long cock, going balls deep and grinding against Max inside of the bunnyboy. He gasped sharply–and came.

His balls tensed, shaft throbbing outwards a few inches before it contracted–and Sammy threw his head back, screaming in pleasure as his cock exploded with cum, bloating up Aaron’s stomach and causing the light-green, musky cum to spray everywhere. His old identity drained out of him, his new body completely taking over everything he’d ever known–and with it, his body let out a thick wave of pungent, green musk, his shoes growing to a size 20, his pits and pubes letting off more musk than any locker room he had ever walked into…

The very smell of it caused all three boys to yell out in pleasure, their cocks erupting with cum in response. Max threw himself balls-deep into Aaron, hardly keeping his masculine facade up as he gave into the pleasure of dumping his cum into the bunnyboy. Aaron could hardly speak, his body filled on either side by thick, tanned cocks and delicious, musky cum, a gigantic puddle of everyone’s jizz forming under him. Leo jacked himself off between Sammy’s thighs–and painted the entire ceiling with his enormous load, letting out a loud ‘BROOOO!’ as cum rained down on every single one of them.

It seemed like it lasted forever–a thick puddle spreading out across the entire room, hard to see against the new marble floors… the boys gave into their lust, the room slowly filled with a growing green cloud, trapping all of them in an endless state of bliss…

By the time it cleared, every boy was resting on the floor, Max’s cock still throbbing inside of a well-used Aaron.

“B-Bruuuuh…” Leo chuckled, eyes still crossed from everything. “Like… fuck, dude, that was amazing… bruh, let’s do it again.”

“Dude, do you like, even remember what we were doing before this?” Sammy laughed, lost in his own stink–asking both as a test and as a question he didn’t know the answer to. Leo thought for a moment, trying his hardest to rub his last two brain cells together–and laughed as they both turned into cum, too.

“Something, something, you’re super hot and I like, love you, bruh?”

“Why the fuck not.” Sammy chuckled, grabbing Leo’s hair and kissing him roughly before looking at his new set of boyfriends. In terms of that nerdy dungeons and dragons game, this was a nat… natural… uhh…

“This is fuckin’ sick, bros.” Sammy said out loud, looking over his work. “Totes natural for us.” He chuckled as every boy gave a tired but positive sound in agreement. He felt like this entire situation was something that he wouldn’t just get used to–but something that he’d keep pushing and pushing until he felt satisfied… and he wasn’t anywhere near done yet.


End file.
